ObMod: Political Entanglements
Characters * Oracle * Diana Prince * Steve Trevor * Lex Luthor * Oliver Queen * Amanda Waller * "Miranda Tate" Location * National City, VA * May 25th 2015, 2005 Local Time VOX Archive * device activated, channel opened, encryption protocols verified, awaiting VOX authentication * Diana Prince: Hello? Is this thing working? chatter * request acknowledged: chatter filter active * Diana Prince: How do I tell? * Steve Trevor: Is there a light or something? * Diana Prince: Because having a light in my ear wouldn’t be suspicious at all? * Steve Trevor: Hey, I’m trying to help... You know what, I’m going to go over to the bar and get us some drinks. * Diana Prince: Good idea. I’ll take a whiskey sour... footsteps Hello, is this thing on? * Oracle: It’s on. I was just waiting on the VOX authentication. System’s a bit slow tonight. Lots going on. * Diana Prince: feedback -acle, is that you? * Oracle: The comms device is working, Diana. Stop playing with it. What’s up? * Diana Prince: I’m in National City. Fundraiser dinner. I could use your technical expertise. * Oracle: chuckle I love it when a literal god- well, goddess - asks for my help. keyboard keys clacking Okay, what can I do? * Diana Prince: Lex Luthor is at this dinner. Steve was telling me about some phone duplication software. Any chance you could up- 2.3 seconds Hold on. footsteps Director Waller! * Amanda Waller: Diana... I must say, I didn’t expect to see you here this evening. * Diana Prince: I’m here with Chief Trevor. I’m his ‘plus-one’. * Amanda Waller: sigh Ah... I see him now. Excuse me for a moment. I need to have words with him. footsteps * Diana Prince: Whew... That was close. Are you still there, Oracle? * Oracle: I am. keys clacking I’ve got my software ready to upload. Which phone would you like me to upload it to? * Diana Prince: Let’s be safe and put it on my personal ph- splash, gasp, glass shattering Ollie?! * Oracle: As in Oliver Queen?! keys clacking What’s he doing there? * Diana Prince: What are you doing here? * Oliver Queen: Oh... chuckle You know me, Diana... sigh I’m all about showing up at these political shindigs to get hammered... chuckle Later, I’m likely gonna argue with some damn right-wing senator... gulp He’ll probably insult my intelligence with his endless rhetoric... gulp and then I’ll get back at him by flirting with his trophy wife. chuckle Hey! You know what... Let me tell you something. chuckle You are one solid gal... gulp, drunken chuckle Oh, and I mean that in a nice way. I really do. chuckle You are all muscle. I like buff girls. chuckle You damn near knocked me on my ass without even trying... chuckle, slurp, gulp Probably serves me right for sneaking up on you like that. * Oracle: clacking Uh-oh... He and Dinah must be on the outs again. He never gets this drunk when he’s with her. * Diana Prince: Ollie, how much have you had to drink? * Oliver Queen: Don’t worry. So... I saw you across the room and I said to myself: ‘Self, there’s a girl up to no good. Let’s go join her.’ chuckle, dry slurp, sigh So what’s the mission? How can I help? * Lex Luthor: Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! Excuse me... chuckle I promise to only keep you away from your boozing and schmoozing for but a moment. scattered polite laughter Please, lend me your ears for a moment. I just have a quick, very important announcement I would like to make while I have such a captive audience... First of all, I’d like to thank all of you for coming out to my campaign’s fundraiser, or at least, that’s what I have been calling it. chuckle Look at that, I haven’t even been an elected politician yet and I’m already distorting the truth. scattered polite laughter No. No. Seriously, I hope you’ll pardon the deception, but I have more than enough funds to run my campaign without the aid of donors. So... all contributions made tonight will not only be given to the LuthorCare charity, but LuthorCorp will also match every donation made tonight. applause Now, as for my actual announcement and the actual reason we are all gathered here tonight is this: When I win the election, which I will- applause and laughter I will need to trust my company in the hands of someone capable... and unlike one of my opponents, this person is not only capable but also not my own child. applause and laughter Allow me to introduce you all to Miranda Tate! applause- filtered * Oliver Queen: Tate? I know that name. Where do I know that- * Oracle: keys clacking Yeah... That’s what I thought. Diana, Miranda Tate is an alias of- * Oliver Queen: Oh expletive, we need to go. I got to go. groan Oh... wow, you’re really not budging, are you? * Diana Prince: Oliver... You’re drunk. Let go of my wrist and tell me what the problem seems to be. * Oracle: keys clacking Lex Luthor is giving control of LuthorCorp to Talia al Ghul! * Diana Prince: scoff I can see that. * Oliver Queen: Who are you-? You have Oracle online? Ah, right... One sec here... shifting * device activated, channel opened, encryption protocols verified, awaiting VOX authentication * Oliver Queen: feedback This is Ollie. You there, Babsy? * Oracle: I’m here. What do you see on the stage? * Oliver Queen: Lex Luthor is shaking hands with Talia al Ghul right in front of me, Babs... * Oracle: But no one else recognizes her? Waller? Trevor? I mean, Luthor is shady but working with Talia seems downright evil. * Diana Prince: That necklace she’s wearing. It has some sort of enchantment on it. That’s got to be some sort of charm. * Oliver Queen: Oh, yes... The League has a few such trinkets. The enchantment only works on those who don’t already know the wearer very well. * Diana Prince: And my supernatural heritage and blessings from Athena allow me to see through most illusions. * Oracle: clacking I’m going to see if I can’t get a VOX confirmation. If I can have you two be quiet for a moment- * request acknowledged: chatter filter deactivated * Talia al Ghul: -ciate Mr. Luthor’s trust. I look forward to meeting most of you... pause and reacquainted myself with others. * Oliver Queen: Oh expletive laughter, I’ve been spotted. applause I’m going to use this time to sneak out of here. * Diana Prince: scoff You seem spooked, Ollie. What’s the problem? * Oliver Queen: You mean besides the fact that we’re at the same party with a homicidal assassin that used to be my sister-in-law? * Diana Prince: Relax... She’s not going to reveal your secret. She’s too smart for that. * Steve Trevor: footsteps Whew, finally got a chance to get away from Waller. (liquid sloshing, glasses clinking) Here’s your whiskey sour, babe. * Oliver Queen: Oh, great. Thanks, Steve. clink, liquid sloshing, long slurp, gulp, slurp, gulp, slurp, gulp, relieved sigh That’s what I needed... * Steve Trevor: Uh... that wasn’t... for you... You know what, never mind. You can have mine. * Diana Prince: It’s fine. You drink it. Don’t worry about getting me any drinks. I should probably stay sober to keep Ollie here safe from Bruce's ex. * Steve Trevor: So I heard something about secrets? What’s going on? sip * Oliver Queen: It’s my secret for a reason, Steve-O, in that it doesn’t concern you. * Steve Trevor: Oh, so the secret that you’re an avid archery enthusiast with a penchant for green? (slurp) Oh, don’t look so shocked. I figured it out years ago. Well, actually Diana told me… but I don’t know how I missed that. It’s pretty obvious. Nice arrowhead cuff-links by the way. * Oliver Queen: scoff Thanks a lot, Diana… * Diana Prince: Oh please… You told your girlfriend my secret identity, Ollie. * Oliver Queen: scoff My girlfriend is a member of the Justice League… It’s apples and oranges. * Steve Trevor: Uh... hello? I’m a member of the Justice League, too. * Oliver Queen: No, you’re a fan-club president with a desk job in our clubhouse. Not the same thing. Oh, crap… Here comes Talia. * Steve Trevor: Talia? Talia al Ghul? Where?! * Diana Prince: Long story… I’ll fill you in later. * Oliver Queen: scoff breath: Of course you will. * Diana Prince: For now, just drink your whiskey sour and do your best to keep your big mouth shut. * Talia al Ghul: (footsteps) Oliver Queen. Fancy meeting you here... * Oliver Queen: Likewise… (scoff) You’re looking good, too… considering your age and all. Does Lex know know that you’re a three-hundred-year-old spinster? * Oracle: Oh, yeah... Let’s provoke the assassin. scoff Smart move, Greensleeves. * Steve Trevor: whisper: That’s Talia? * Diana Prince: whisper: Steve... Not now... * Talia al Ghul: chuckle, footsteps whisper: I won’t tell him if you don’t... chuckle Just like I won’t tell Waller about the Amazon princess in her employ. * Diana Prince: What did you just say? * Talia al Ghul: chuckle Relax, princess... We both know I don’t benefit from spoiling the surprise and we also all know we don’t want to start an inter-League conflict, right? * Diana Prince: Not much of a conflict if I turn you into pulp right here... * Steve Trevor: Diana... She’s right. We made a deal with her. Remember? Batman, you, and myself... Hurting her would mean a very bad future for a lot of people. * Talia al Ghul: sip I like your boy toy. He’s smart and cute. * Oliver Queen: sigh What do you want, Talia? * Talia al Ghul: I know why you’re here... Well, not you, Ollie... You’re here to get plastered on free alcohol. No, I’m talking about fly-boy and his dominatrix here. They’re here to go snooping into LuthorCorp files. Isn’t that right? scoff Don’t insult me with any half-baked lies, dear. Just stay away, okay? LuthorCorp is mine now... So, if I even get the suspicion that the Justice League is even looking at the cookie jar or harassing Lex, I’m going to consider our deal null and void. Okay? Trivia and Notes * This is a combination of VOX Boxes that used to be part of three other Oracle Files (with some extra info) Oracle Files: Diana Prince 1, Oracle Files: Lex Luthor, and Oracle Files: Steve Trevor. * Debut of Lex Luthor, Steve Trevor and Talia al Ghul. * Wonder Woman, Steve and Batman made a deal with Talia in Oracle Files: Talia al Ghul 1. She would be freed from Arkham, to keep the League of Assassins in check, she in return gave Batman his son. Links and References * ObMod: Political Entanglements Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Steve Trevor/Appearances Category:Lex Luthor/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Talia al Ghul/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances